


Love at First Sight

by Gum_Bloody_Girl



Series: I'm searching for a damimaps fanfiction tonight [1]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love at First Sight, Minor Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Lucy Quinzel, Minor Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Warren Mcginnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gum_Bloody_Girl/pseuds/Gum_Bloody_Girl
Summary: In an afternoon at a Gotham coffee shop, Maps and Damian talk about love at first sight.
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: I'm searching for a damimaps fanfiction tonight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Both Damian and Mia have fifteen years, Mia doesn't know that Damian is robin and she is bisexual.
> 
> Damian is demisexual, he already has in past love relationships with Jon, Maya, and Raven, he is more experienced with this.

The smoke rose over the air of the cozy establishment, the smell of chocolate and coffee washed over the walls. At a table in front of the window, two teenagers sat watching the movement of the dark city streets.

  
The dark-haired girl watched the snowfall on the gray pavement, her mind felt as if she were in the middle of an eternal discussion on some very important matter.

  
"Damian, do you believe in love at first sight?"Questioned Maps with curiosity words, she had always been curious to ask that to the olive-skinned boy.

  
The silly question caught Damian off guard, in all the 'dates' he did with the girl she will never mention anything related to love and she didn't even care about the topic when they were around each other, it seemed that she avoided this type of conversation.

  
"Tt, a tale that only fools believe. And do you believe it on that, Mizoguchi?" Damian asks teasing his friend, although he had considerable interest in the answer that the girl would give him.

  
For a minute Maps seemed to thought seriously, remembered her talk with Olive and Pom last night about boys and their crushes, for the first time in her life Maps realized she hadn't fallen in love with anyone. No flush when talking to a boy, or, girl, no feeling of butterflies in the stomach and no sign of jealousy seen, this made her interest in the topic of 'falling in love' increase.

  
"I don't know, I never fell in love," replied Maps sincerely, there was no reason to lie to her best friend.

  
Maps never falling in love was two things for Damian, the first was weird, Maps was an extremely cheerful and colorful girl. It would be perfectly normal to see her draw hearts in her notebooks dreaming about someone, maybe in some robin before him, Drake would be dead if he were ever mentioned as a potential mate and he would make sure of that.

  
The second was a surprising feeling of joy, knowing that the girl in front of him never had anyone as a target of affection before made a huge satisfaction to run for Damian, although he found that kind of strange when he received the news that his best friend had a heart of stone.

  
"Not even a silly crush ?!!"Damian asked the girl with surprise, Maps was not surprised by his reaction, it was very common for people to discover that they had this reaction.

  
Maps stop for a moment, there were so many boys and girls at Gotham Academy that she enjoy the beauty, but it was not a crush or even love she just enjoy their look. There was also the fact that she had kissed someone before, Lucy Quinzel was a transfer rookie in the middle of the year, so Maps saw she knew they would have great adventures together.

  
One of those adventures ends with the cemetery near Gotham Academy, a low battery flashlight and a monster hunting Pizza club during the night, the trap that Colton and Kyle created didn’t work as it should and everyone had to run for their lives, something Maps has already used to it. Accidentally, while both girls tried to hide behind a stonework, their lips stuck together in a chaste kiss, it wasn't bad.

  
But that meant nothing, just like the other chaste kisses she received and gave to other Gotham Academy students during a party or a round of the bottle game, were just small experiences she kept to herself.

  
"Why are you so surprised? Can't I be a little cold?"Joked the girl, it was funny to see her best friend's weird face.

  
Damian rolled his eyes at the girl's answer but relieved in the back of his mind, there was still a little doubt in the back of him. Meanwhile, Maps was more busy wondering if there was a chance that Damian Wayne, the heart-of-stone boy, had already fallen in love in his life.

  
“Have you ever fallen in love?” Asked Maps curiously, much to Damian's terror.

  
Damian Wayne was attractive, Maps could deny, he was smart, athletic, he had beauty in all of his being and he was elegant. Most girls and boys at Gotham Academy watched her best friend with desire in their eyes, a few had the courage to approach him and reveal their feelings, and were always rejected by him.

  
In her opinion, Damian had already fallen in love or had had a relationship with someone while he was away from Gotham during the break of a year and a few months. Perhaps his last relationship had ended in an unpleasant way, or, he just didn't feel the need to have a relationship.

  
"Tt, I don't have time for this nonsense. Unlike you, I'm not the one who is breaking the curfew to see Mcginnis in the dark of night."He mocked Damian with pride, although he was jealous because of the interest that Maps had in Mcginnis, he was just a pathetic student with nothing special.

  
Damian remembers as if it were yesterday, on one of his patrols on the rooftops of Gotham Academy, he was surprised by an unpleasant scene. Warren Mcginnis and Maps were sitting on a bench outside the dormitories after curfew, their hands were clasped and looked like they were about to kiss, but Damian wasn't having it.

  
In a quick move, he hit a low-power exploitation Batarang near some dumps, the sound of the exploitation caught the attention of the staff and both students fled to their dormitories more faster then they can, Damian couldn't be more satisfied. But he knew that he couldn't be meddling in Maps' romantic life, she would eventually find someone and he too.

  
"How did you know I was talking to Warren? Are you spying on me?!"Maps complained with surprise, sometimes she wondered if Damian was her best friend or her stalker.

Unlike Maps, the boy showed no reaction, just a calm smile on his lips as he faced his friend.

  
"The little bird told me."


End file.
